The Black Spot
by MysteriouslyMe
Summary: Part One in The Sisters Black Arc. When Andromeda went against her mother, she knew she did the right thing, for the most part...


**_A/N:_ Hello again *grins* this isn't a lovey-dovey or a sexy-smexy (. don't mind me) fic. This is something I wrote a year or two ago (not sure when) that's been sitting on my computer collecting dust :P Anyways, I got the idea from a Youtube video I watched based around Andromeda and this story line came to mind... Well, not so much a story line than brief glimpses into the Black Sisters' lives. This is the first of three in The Sisters Black Arc and I hope you enjoy this and the other two to come *smiles***

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter. J. does and we shall forever bow at her feet for the moment the idea popped into her head.**

**The Black Spot**

"- DARE YOU MARRY MUGGLE FILTH! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU PROPER!" her mother screamed, her voice carrying through the house, but the eighteen year old stood with her back straight, her eyes unfocused and directed over her mother's shoulder. Everything she said flew past her. It meant nothing. It never did. "AND TO _ELOPE_! NOT EVEN A PROPER BINDING! YOU ARE TO LEAVE THAT MUGGLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"I will not," she whispered, but her mother still heard.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" her mother screeched.

"I love him."

"Ha! Love means nothing!" her mother spat, her voice lowering but the venom never left. "You are pureblood! I will not have you sully the family name- both mine and your father's-"

"Father died four years ago mother," she cut in, her voice unemotional. "When will you see that?"

She didn't flinch from the stinging slap that sent her head reeling. She just looked at her mother through blank eyes. She ignored the sting of her reddening cheek and looked at her mother who had tears of pure fury in her eyes.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, girl! Your father would be rolling in his grave at what you have done!"

The teen laughed a laugh devoid of humour.

"No he wouldn't be," she said softly. "Who do you think was the one who encouraged me when I admitted that I liked a muggleborn at twelve? He was always there for me. He loved me in a way parents are supposed to love their children. You see us as nothing but objects to be sold off to the richest man. I love Ted. Daddy knew that. He told me to follow my heart. And I have. I will never leave him. Not until my dying day."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and her hand clasped the pendant she had been given for her sixth birthday. Her mother glared at her with a hatred that the girl knew she would one day see in her eyes.

"Pack your things and get out of my house," her mother said slowly, her voice laced with venom. "You are no daughter of mine."

Her mother turned from her, her extravagant robes twirling with her as she spun. The teen just shook her head, wiping several of the tears before turning and leaving the room to go up the stairs to the room that had been hers since birth. It wasn't anymore though.

"What are you doing Andy?" a soft voice said from the doorway.

Andromeda looked up to see her fourteen year old sister looked at her through wide brown eyes, her blonde hair flowing straight down her back. Her bed robes were somewhat rumpled, which showed that she had gone to bed, but hadn't actually gone to sleep.

"Leaving," she whispered.

Narcissa looked up at her with scared, frightened eyes.

"What? You… you can't!" she cried, running into the room and grabbing her sister's arm to stop her from packing a pile of clothes. "You… can't leave me…"

Andy's heart broke. She swept her sister up into her arms and let her cry into her chest. She gently stroked her hair as she hummed soothingly.

"You know I wouldn't leave you willingly, Cissy. And just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I will love you any less. You know that," Andy murmured. She pulled back and held Cissy's blotchy in her hands, swiping the tears away with her thumb as she gently manoeuvred the younger girl's face up so that she could look her in the eye. "I will always be here for you, Love. Always. I'm only a call away. And you have the mirrors. You can call me in the middle of the night, and I will listen. Understand?"

Narcissa nodded, but her eyes still held fear. And Andy could not blame her.

"What if she uses _them_ again?"

Andy sighed, hating the memory of how her mother would use Black magic to punish them.

"Hide. Do not come out until she is no longer angry. If so, hide the entire night. If you get scared, use the mirror and I will come and get you. You can always come to me, Love. I may be married, but you are blood, and that is important," Andy whispered. "Okay?"

Cissy nodded, knowing how strong her sister's love was for the muggleborn man she had wed not six hours before.

They packed Andy's room in silence and Cissy walked with her to the front door. Andy's bags were in her pocket; shrunken. She turned around from the door to look at her sister and hugged her once more.

She moved away to leave, but looked up sharply to see her mother standing in the doorway to the library, a smug Bellatrix by her side. She had always been her mother's favourite where Andy and Cissy were their father's. For the simple fact that their father had hated how his wife had raised the middle child; a chilling image of herself. And she was not a nice person.

"You will not enter this house again. You will not enter the family vaults unless there is not a single drop of Black blood left besides yourself. And more importantly, you will not contact anyone within this family. You are hereby denounced from the Black family line," her mother said flatly, and Andy felt Cissy's hand tighten on her own. "I wish you were more like your sister."

The emotion in Andy's eyes disappeared and she squeezed Cissy's hand gently but firmly to ensure her that she would always be there before letting go and taking a step back and looking at her mother and younger sister.

"And I wish that Daddy never died. Because he would have torn his own fingernails off before he had to watch how sadistic his little Bella had grown to be," she said, her voice soft and cutting before she spun and left the house, not even jumping as a dark spell hit the doorframe next to her as she slammed the door behind her.

She walked down the steps before turning to look at her childhood home with tears in her eyes. She stared into Cissy's eyes as she appeared at the window and one thought ran through her mind as she disapparated with a motion of her finger that she and her youngest sister had come up with to say 'I love you, forever and for always.'

_Get out of there while you still can…_

_****__A/N:_** So what did you think?**

**-MysteriouslyMe**


End file.
